Te amo: amor despues de la guerra
by Alexia da Green
Summary: Un Oneshot de Ron y Hermione en donde se revelan sus sentimientos de manera muy especial.


El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece en su totalidad a J.K Rowling. Yo sólo lo utilizo como medio de expresión, diversión y medio de escape.

Este ficcy es algo muy especial, pues esta dedicado al amor de mi vida.

Me gustaría que me envíen reviews para saber que tanto les gusto esta locura mía, es mi primer ficcy de este tipo…bueno en fin gracias por leerlo y espero sus opiniones.

**¡¡¡TE AMO: amor después de la guerra**

By Alexia Potter Green

Se supone que cuando un equipo gana un partido, hay celebración. Pues el equipo de quidditch de gryffindor no iba a ser la excepción. Había sido un gran partido. Los cazadores habían logrado marcar 5 goles, el guardián había logrado atajar los dos intentos de las serpientes, y su capitán, Harry Potter había logrado capturar la snitch, todo esto en tan sólo 2 minutos dejando a los slytherin con la cara cuadrada. Todos estaban eufóricos. Toda la torre estaba de fiesta. Había comida por doquier, ponche a montones, cervezas de mantequilla como no cabe idea, una excelente música que salía de un aparato muggle, que trabajaba quien sabe como en hogwarts…en fin todo un espectáculo. De repente alguien hizo sonar su botella de cerveza como una copa para hacer un brindis. Todos callaron y el pelirrojo que estaba sobre una mesa empezó a hablar.

Este partido ha sido de lo mejor, corto pero sustancioso- el resto de los gryfys gritaron en señal de apoyo- nuestro capitán es de lo mejor, aunque no podemos dejar de lado al resto de equipo que también estuvo sensacional.

Si - dijeron los demás de manera unánime

Y por eso es que quiero hacer un brindis en honor de todos los jugadores del equipo que nos hicieron ganar este partido que nos lleva directo a la final. Salud!- y la multitud respondió

El pelirrojo bebió de su botella de cerveza de mantequilla y se bajó de donde estaba, camino hasta el fondo de la sala común y se unió con sus dos mejores amigos

Ron tu estas… borracho- Hermione habló de manera fría, mientras obligaba a su amigo a sentarse. Lucía muy preocupada por él.

Como se te ocurre decir tales cosas de mí! simplemente estoy feliz!

Ron tienes que admitir que ese comportamiento tan extrovertido no va contigo - tercio Harry potter, el tan nombrado capitán del equipo

Hey compañero, eso fue un golpe bajo-

Por que no te vas a dormir Ron? Yo te acompaño.

No tranquila Hermione, yo estoy BIEN!- dicho esto se levantó como un resorte del asiento y se fue con sus otros compañeros de habitación, que estaban en frente del ponche

Tu que crees Harry? Estará bien eso de que beba tanto?

Claro que no, pero de alguna forma tiene que dejar escapar la tensión de la guerra que acabamos de enfrentar. No fue fácil para nadie lo que paso, y nuestro querido amigo no es la excepción.

Bueno, puede ser que una guerra pueda ser algo traumático, pero tampoco es para ganarse una cirrosis!

Hermione, tu conoces a Ronald Weasley mejor que nadie, así que debes saber que la forma de enfrentar la realidad por su parte no es muy "liberadora", por así decirlo

Ok, ya me canse de este tema.

Bueno, como tú digas.

Oye Harry, y tú que me cuentas de Ginny? - su expresión cambio de irritada a una cómplice y pícara

Todo muy bien. Por ahora intento ser su amigo y luego volveré con ella.

Espero que todo te resulte tal como tu quieres

Yo también- El ojiverde cogió el vaso con ponche que tenía en la mesa a su derecha, bebió un trago y volteo la mirada hacia Hermione nuevamente- Hermy quieres bailar?

Ok, pero sólo un ratito, estoy un poco cansada

El tiempo pasó. Dos horas después, cuando era aproximadamente la media noche, la pareja de amigos estaba buscando al pelirrojo. Lo habían buscado por toda la torre, pero no estaba por ninguna parte.

Donde se habrá metido?

Ni idea ´Mione- la chica cayó en cuenta de algo, se dio una palmada en la frente.

Harry me prestas el mapa del merodeador y tu capa de invisibilidad?

Por supuesto, como no se me ocurrió antes…vamos por ellos al cuarto y lo buscamos ok?

Ok

HARRY! HARRY!- era Ginny

Si?

Puedo hablar contigo?

Tiene que ser ahora?

Si Harry, ahora mismo

Ok, espérame 1 minuto y ya vuelvo contigo- se volteó hacia la chica del cabello castaño y los ojos miel y le dijo en un susurro- ´Mione Puedes buscar solita a Ron si?- ella al entender la intenciones de Ginny y los sentimientos de Harry, accedió- bien, entonces ve por las cosas que están en mi baúl. Y Gracias, tu eres una gran amiga

Si, lo se… - subió corriendo a la habitación de los chicos de 7 año. Entró rápidamente, se acercó a la cama de su amigo de ojos verdes, abrió el baúl y sacó las cosas que necesitaba. Puso la capa sobre la cama, abrió el mapa, sacó la varita y toco con ella el pergamino- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-

Empezó a buscar donde estaba la etiqueta con el nombre de Ronald Weasley. Lo encontró cerca de los baños de los prefectos acompañado de Seamus y Dean. Se puso la capa y guardo el mapa en su bolsillo. Corrió por todo el castillo, procurando que no se la cayera la capa, evitando de esa manera que algún profesor o Filch la vieran. Fue hasta el baño de los prefectos pero nadie estaba por ahí. Sacó otra vez el mapa y descubrió que ahora el pelirrojo estaba solo en el 7 piso, cerca del cuarto de los menesteres. Subió corriendo, y lo encontró sentado contra la pared, abrazando sus rodillas.

Ron estas bien?- en verdad estaba preocupada por su amigo

Estoy como siempre, sólo que un poco tomado

Sólo un poco?- Hermione levantó la ceja para enmarcar su sarcasmo

Bueno, mucho…Hermione cuando paso todo esto?-su voz era melancólica

La chica se sentó a su lado, y lo abrazó

No se, simplemente fue algo que estuvo fuera de nuestras manos… esta guerra no e…

Yo no me refiero a eso…estoy hablando de cuando dejaste de ser mi amiga?

Siempre he sido tu amiga, y siempre lo seré

Yo se que piensas eso, pero es algo que yo no quiero…no lo vez Hermione? Estoy enamorado de ti

Ella suspiró fuertemente y lo miró de manera indescifrable

Era eso lo que te ha tenido tan mal durante tanto tiempo? Es por mi que estas triste? es por mi culpa que estas así?

De cierta manera es así!

Ron…

No me basta estar contigo en la misma habitación, no me basta ser tu amigo, no me es suficiente hablar contigo…yo quiero cogerte de la mano, acariciarte, besarte, tenerte, yo quiero hacerte reír, suspirar, tan sólo verte sonreír me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Porque no lo haces? Hazlo!- Hermione dijo esto en tono muy suave y dulce. Ron levantó la ceja, no sabía que significaba lo que su amiga acababa de decir- yo también estoy enamorada de ti, Ron. Me tortura verte de la manera que has estado todos estos días, me moría de celos cuando estabas con todas esas niñas, yo nunca te dije algo acerca de lo que sentía pues no quería dañar nuestra amistad.

Pero Hermione yo no quiero que tu seas mi amiga, yo quiero que tu seas mi novia, mi mujer- La chica de los ojos miel estaba en una especie de shock. El pelirrojo se levantó, cogió a la chica por la cintura y la puso de pie. El se arrodilló y le tomó su mano – Hermione Granger quieres ser mi novia?

Por supuesto, Ronald Weasley

Ron se acercó y la beso de manera dulce. Se separó y la miró a los ojos

Siento mucho lo de las otras chicas, pero me daba mucho miedo dar el siguiente paso y que tú me rechazaras…-

Yo también tenía miedo, miedo de perderte…prefiero tenerte de amigo a nada.

En eso si diferimos...es una tortura tenerte de amiga señorita!- al terminar se agachó nuevamente y capturo los labios de su ahora novia con los de él. Al inicio fue un beso suave, dulce y muy lento. Poco a poco comenzó a aumentar la velocidad hasta terminar en un beso muy cargado de pasión y deseo. Ron se separó de repente, con mucho esfuerzo.

No, no…esto no puede ser de esta manera- su respiración era agitada al igual que la de Hermione- mejor vámonos a la sala común

Ron! Cuanto tiempo hemos esperado para esto. Tanto tiempo amándonos mutuamente en silencio, tanto deseo reprimido…no me puedes dejar así!- el pelirrojo le tocó la frente, como revisando si tuviera fiebre

Estas segura que no estas enferma?- la chica le pegó un puño de manera juguetona en el pecho- hey! Eso dolió

Pues como me sales con esas ahora cuando me estoy portando seria!

No puedes negar que esas palabras que dijiste se escuchan raras al salir de tu boca…hablando de boca…- y de nuevo la besó. Primero acariciaba los labios de Hermione con los suyos, luego poco a poco se hizo paso a través de su boca con la lengua. Este beso estaba teñido de amor y de pasión. Estuvieron mucho tiempo en esas, para su suerte contaban con la capa de Harry. Cuando ya les dolía sus labios, pararon para tomar un poco de aire

Mejor nos vamos a dormir, no crees Ron?

Tienes que seguirme llamándome así?

Ok… que te parece nenezote?

Mucho mejor

Entonces: Mejor nos vamos a dormir, no crees nenezote?

Bueno, pues. Vamos

Se fueron abrazados debajo de la capa. Llegaron al cuadro de la dama gorda, pero ella no estaba. Al parecer se había ido a tomar sus copitas.

Entonces que hacemos? Yo quiero dormir nenezote!

Pues…perate pienso!

Piensha, piensha- su voz era como la de una niña mimada

Pues vámonos a dormir en la sala de los menesteres…igual nadie nos va a extrañar…mañana es sábado y todos tendrán una resaca inmunda

Esta bien, pero caminamos rápido, no abusemos de nuestra suerte

Dale- y Ron le dio una nalgada juguetona y Hermione dio un pequeño salto

Hey! Cuidado con esa mano- lo regaño de manera infantil

Tan sólo le estoy echando mano a la presa!- ella le sacó la lengua como respuesta.

Llegaron al frente de la sala de los menesteres rápidamente. La programaron para que tuviera una cama amplia con cobijas y muchas almohadas y cojines, un baño, pijamas, comida (Ron estaba presente) y algo para la resaca.

Bueno, me voy a cambiar en el baño- dicho esto, Hermione cogió una pijama que había sobre la cama y se dirigió al baño

Puedo dormir en ropa interior?

Como si nunca te hubiera visto en ella!

Tomaré eso como un si

Ron se quito la ropa, se tomo la poción para la resaca y empezó a comer

Señorita quieres algo de comer?

Esta bien…ya salgo. No te comas todo!

El pijama de la gryffindor era azul pastel. De pantalones cortos y una blusita de tirantas.

Qué me dejaste?

Ehhh- Ron estaba perdido en su paisaje- hay hay hay hay…hay postre

Cuál?

Tu - dijo de manera muy sexy

No en serio. Que hay? No ves que tengo hambrecita?- su actitud de niña pequeña mimada volvió a aflorar

Esta bien, sólo porque me pones esa carita - el pelirrojo bajó su mirada hacia la comida, que estaba sobre una bandeja, de esas en que se pone la comida en la cama - hay jugo de fresas, galletas de miel , pie de limón, un poco de helado de vainilla con galletas oreo... ven y mira

Ok- ella se recostó en la espalda del chico y lo abrazó por el cuello - yo quiero un poco de pie de limón, helado y jugo

Lo que diga mi nenezota son ordenes para mi - y le sirvió de todo lo que ella pidió

Comieron muy felices. Se hicieron mimos y se dieron la comida mutuamente, como buenos enamorados. Acabaron, pusieron la bandeja sobre una mesita que estaba al lado de la cama, se cepillaron los dientes, hicieron todo lo que tenían que hacer en el baño, y se metieron debajo de las cobijas. Hermione se acurruco entre los brazos de Ron. Este comenzó a darle besos y a acariciarle el cabello, mientras ella se dormía. Ella levantó la cabeza para recibir un beso en la boca, pues lo deseaba fuertemente. Ese beso era muy dulce, casi como la miel. Ron sentía estar en el cielo. Hermione sentía que había encontrado el paraíso perdido de Adán y Eva. Poco a poco fueron aumentando la intensidad de ese beso. Las manos de Ron abandonaron el cabello de la chica y empezaron a recorrer su espalda. Luego dejó de besar sus labios para empezar a besarle la cara, el cuello, los hombros. Hermione se apropio de la oreja derecha de su novio. Luego prosiguió con el cuello y los hombros. Ella quería besarle el pecho, el abdomen, todo su cuerpo, pero él no la dejaba. La tenía bien sujeta. Ella para soltarse, le cogió una mano y empezó a besarla, recorrerla con la lengua, con sus labios, a darle pequeños mordiscos. Luego siguió con la otra mano. Cuando había conseguido que la soltara, se sentó sobre sus caderas y entrelazó sus manos con las de él. De nuevo, empezó ese recorrido de besos, desde su frente hasta su ombligo, pero esta vez sin interrupciones. Nuevamente capturo sus labios con los de ella y les arranco un beso. Definitivamente estaba en la gloria. Hermione soltó sus manos y se quitó la blusita del pijama, quedándose con un sostén blanco. Ron no sabía que hacer ante este hecho

Hermione, no crees que estamos yendo muy rápido- era un caballero, y no quería aprovecharse de la mujer que tanto amaba.

No, Ron. Esto que estoy haciendo lo hago por que en verdad lo quiero, en verdad lo deseo y, hasta cierto punto, lo necesito

Nena yo no quiero hacer nada que tu no quieras, no quiero obligarte a nada, no quiero lastimarte.

Yo lo se. Esto lo hago por mi-

Ella se agachó y comenzó otra vez a besarlo. Esta vez Ron tomo el control. La volteó de tal forma que ella quedó atrapada bajo su peso. Inicio acariciando su frondosa cabellera, mientras otra vez ahondaba en el interior de la boca de su amada. Luego descendió su mano derecha al cuello de Hermione y la izquierda la entrelazo con la derecha de ella. Gradualmente fue terminando el beso, se apoyó sobre los codos y se quedo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Alguna vez te habían dicho que tienes los ojos más lindos del mundo.

Eso es algo que todos los hombres le dicen a sus amantes!

No es en serio…en tus ojos se encuentra esbozada tu alma. Su color es perfecto, poco común. Tu mirada irradia calidez. Tus ojos son lo más lindo del mundo!

Eso es mentira! Los tuyos lo son…el color de tus ojos, azul como el cielo, es puro y limpio. Nadie tiene una mirada como la tuya. Nadie puede darme la seguridad que tú me das cada vez que me miras. Nadie puede hacerme sentir como me siento cada vez que me miras. Tus ojos sí son los más lindos del universo!.

Hermione cogió con una mano por el cuello a Ron y lo beso, mientras que con la otra le indicaba a su pelirrojo que le quitara el resto de la pijama. El repitió la acción de besar a su amante desde la frente hasta el ombligo. Luego se levantó, se sentó y la ubicó sobre sus piernas. Estaba frente a frente. Le quito el brasier y comenzó a besarle el pezón izquierdo, mientras el otro lo pellizcaba suavemente, luego hizo lo contrario. Hermione gemía suavemente y esto provocaba de sobremanera a Ron, que por cierto ya estaba bastante excitado. La gryffindor se quito la última prenda, e hizo lo mismo con la de de su compañero. En verdad que estaba muy excitado. El chico puso a la castaña sobre su espalda en la cama. Otra vez la aprisionó con todo su peso. Empuño su pene y empezó a hacer círculos sobre el clítoris y la vagina bien húmeda de su amante. Luego lo ubicó en la entrada, y empezó a penetrar suavemente. La cara de Hermione se tensiono y Ron para suavizar su dolor empezó a besarla.

Tranquilo nenezote! Sigue así, suave

Ok, amor

Termino de penetrarla, al hacer esto ella apretó fuertemente la espalda del chico. Luego bajo sus manos a las nalgas para guiar de alguna forma los movimientos de la caderas del ojiazul y su intensidad. Al principio eran lentas, mientras ella se acostumbraba a la sensación y empezaba a disfrutar. Después todo adquirió una velocidad más intensa. Los dos se besaban salvajemente y se deleitaban en las mieles del amor. Pronto llegaron al clímax, para luego separarse.

Ron se acostó al lado de Hermione, abrazándola frente a frente.

Tu eres lo mejor que le puede pasar a un hombre

Y tu lo mejor que le puede pasar a una mujer- nuevamente se besaron, prendiendo nuevamente las llamas de la pasión.

Al parecer no vamos a dormir

No, no vamos a dormir

Bueno, yo me sacrifico-

Los besos apasionados, salvajes y cargados de amor no demoraron en aparecer. Las caricias no se hicieron esperar. Hermione retiró bruscamente los labios de los labios del gryffindor de los ojos azules

Te amo con locura, y primero me muero antes que dejarte

Yo también te amo. En verdad deseo que esto nunca acabe.- sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, pero eso no era impedimento alguno para amarse como tenían planeado hacerlo esa noche.

**Fin**

_Y como dije antes…. Reviews plz!_

_Chaitos…_


End file.
